


Pool dreams

by MrSecrecy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSecrecy/pseuds/MrSecrecy
Summary: Just a little drabble
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 16





	Pool dreams

Infect me with your lovin'  
Fill me with your poison  
(E.T. -Katy Perry, Kanye West)  
Disclaimer: Everything you might recognize from the Harry Potter franchise belongs to J.K. Rowling

Draco was walking through a long, cold, grey corridor. Yet, through all this darkness, somewhere further along, water splashes and sweet dulcet moans where to be heard, like rays of light cutting through the stoniness of it all. He walked faster and faster until he was desperately running. All of a sudden, as he turned around the corner a wave of turquoise light washed over him. He silently entered the room from which the watery beams came from.  
The room in question was more of a grotto really, the walls covered in mother of pearl and with a big circular ceramic pool filled with glowing aquamarine water occupying most of the space. Here, the moans were loud, sounding like music to his ears. Dazed, he stood there quietly for a while before spotting her. She was there, on the opposite side of the room, sitting on the steps of the pool. She was leaning against the edge, her wild mass of long brown curls spread on the silver ledge of the pool. Her legs were splayed apart, their form barely distinguishable under the calm waters. It took Draco a few seconds to notice her hand between them, and a couple more to realize that the melodious sounds were escaping from her lips.  
Hermione Granger, this was Hermione Granger, playing with herself in a pool and enjoying it by the sound of it. Stunned, he stood there and watched how her hand moved in the water creating ripples, how her chest heaved with every breath, how the droplets of water slid down her neck, and further along her breasts dripping from her exposed pink nipples. He was suddenly painfully aware of how hard he was. He couldn't resist the pull, the temptation, any longer. In a matter of seconds, he had slipped out of his robes and was quietly sinking into the deep dark waters next to her. Granger did not perceive the foreign presence next to her until she felt a hand on top of hers. She let out a gasp as two fingers slid into her.  
"Granger," he whispered. She looked up at him and Draco stared back into her warm brown eyes glazed with lust.  
"Draco," his name rolled off her tongue as she flashed him a sexy smile. "Why don't you help me out?"  
His hand immediately started moving, almost as if it was from its own accord, his fingers twisting and curling inside of her. He flicked his thumb over her clitoris earning a loud moan from her. Draco tilted her chin and roughly brought her face closer to his, capturing her plump red lips with his teeth, tugging at them. The room felt dangerously hot now, the aquamarine glow of the water bouncing off their joined bodies and making shadows dance across them. As he got distracted for a second watching his pale white hand lost between her long olive-colored legs, Hermione turned around harshly pulling at his platinum locks, bringing his mouth closer to hers again. He racked his other hand up her body and tweaked painfully her nipple. She whimpered, and taking advantage of her, he slid his tongue inside of her mouth, dancing around hers, exploring. They were battling in a vicious frenzy, each yearning for that control, craving the power that it gave them over their partner. As he seemed to be gaining the upper hand over her, she came back at him, ravenous for a sinful tase. And he was just as starved as she was.  
They were lost in a desperate need.  
Suddenly Draco was overcome by an urge to make her scream his name. He started moving his fingers faster inside of her wet pussy, massaging her clitoris. Sensing her restlessness, he pinched the pink buds on top of her delectable breasts. She growled gripping his strong forearms and leaving crescent-shaped marks with her nails as she held on to him. There was no turning back now, this was a fast way forward to the fall from the cliff.  
"Granger, let go, come on!" He breathed out against her neck, leaving a trail of kisses up to her jaw and back down.  
She arched her back against him, writhing and shouting his name.  
"Mmmh, Draco…fuck…DRACO!"  
And just like that, it was over.  
"DRACO wake up, mate! You can't spend all day dreaming about Granger in your bed, you lazy arse!" exclaimed Zabini.  
A harsh light blinded him as his best mate leaned against the window after having opened the dark green velvet curtains. Draco squinted at him, still sleepy and confused after the dream.  
"I was not dreaming about her. I wasn't dreaming at all"  
"Oh sure, you weren't. It's not like you were moaning her name in your sleep, no, not at all," he smirked.  
Draco shot him a murderous glance, well too aware of the deep red flush of his cheeks and the knowing look in Zabini's eyes.  
"Come on, get up! With a bit of luck, you'll see your precious Gryffindor princess at the business meeting with the Ministry today."

Author's note: Hope you liked this one-shot, just something I wrote on a summer day with one of my friends because we were bored and felt inspired. Read and review!


End file.
